


Can't Believe You Said It Before Me

by 111000111



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Byleth is too exhausted, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, F/M, Felix is best boye, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Get enough sleep guys, Learn from Byleth's mistake, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game, Post-Time Skip, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Take care of yourselves y'all, Wedding Planning, Weddings, and hydrate yourselves, follows the s-support conversation kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111000111/pseuds/111000111
Summary: Sylvain and Mercedes request their beloved professor Byleth to plan their wedding, which she does with great skill.But: She forgets to take care of herself in the process.ft. A very worried and very much in love Felix (but he refuses to admit it because he's a tsundere) who takes care of her.Also, Felix proposes.





	Can't Believe You Said It Before Me

Byleth was not together with anyone.

Even after the War, she'd happily watched her students go about their lives - Sylvain and Mercedes, especially, made a rather cute couple. They seemed to understand each other on a fundamental level. And so when Sylvain had (quietly) aired the idea of proposing to Mercedes, Byleth had been the first to stand up in the serious discussion and begin applauding.

Albeit with a blank face, which made Sylvain all the more sceptical of his plan.

Still, with the wedding fast approaching, Byleth was now swamped with massive amounts of work - dealing with the Holy Knights, Knights of Seiros, the other Churches, and running Fodlan in conjunction with Dimitri was tough enough. Add on a wedding plan and Byleth was near breaking point - not that she'd ever show it to her beloved students.

And so she sat in her office, alone, gripping at the roots of her mint hair, pulling firmly in a display of measured panic. Before her lay a stack of papers, all requiring her perusal and signatures. Next to that stack was another pile of documentation and agreements on wedding organisation.

Byleth couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten - was it yesterday? The day before? All she'd been consuming was water and little bits of crackers Annette brought up occasionally.

Byleth snorted derisively as she turned to look at the mirror, noticing her ghostly skin and pale lips. She looked like utter shit. Imagine if the rest of Fodlan - all the followers of the Church of Seiros, especially - saw her like that. Some archbishop she was.

Glancing back at the papers awaiting her approval, Byleth released a long breath, feeling greater pangs of panic begin biting at her. She knew she had to start work, and yet her mind was going so sluggishly, as if it was a millenia-old machine, cogs not oiled and simply forced to turn through the rust. She wanted to scream, rip out her hair, cry - anything to relieve this heightening anxiety and panic she seemed to be trapped in. But, as usual, Byleth's expression remained stoic - she cursed, not for the first time, her inability to show emotions.

A strange, unexplainable frustration built up within Byleth as the robes she wore began to feel as if they were pressing down heavily on her skin. The headdress of pure gold made her head and neck ache, and so she angrily tore it off, slinging it to the side where it landed on plush cushions. She didn't want anyone hear a sudden loud crash and worry for her; she'd had enough worry to last her a lifetime.

She felt the heavy robes weigh her down, as if she was moving sluggishly through a melted bowl of Annette's favourite candy, and so she impatiently shrugged off the silk swathes. The silken fabrics pooled at her feet, but even with all the grand ornaments off, Byleth still felt equally oppressed.

It was as if she could feel the air simply surrounding her, squeezing the life out of her - even if, rationally, she knew it was nothing of the sort, and it was just the stress overwhelming her.

She considered her Enlightened outfit briefly, wondering if it'd be fine for her to simply change out of it, but perished the thought hurriedly.

Byleth's head sank into her hands again; she let out another long, low breath again. If she didn't have the luxury of time, then at least she did the luxury of privacy.

Her moment of anxiety-fuelled de-robing and hair-pulling was interrupted by a sharp rap, followed by someone pulling open the newly-installed stained glass door.

Apprehension shot through Byleth - if it was any of the followers of the Church, she would have a lot of explaining to do. She glanced apprehensively at the headdress across the room behind the door, unsure of what to do. Sure, she could probably sprint over and attach it back to her hair and robes, but - ah, _Goddess damn it all_.

Byleth let her head fall back into her hands, not bothering to look up as she heard the stained glass door click shut and footsteps approach, rounding the corner.

"By the _Goddess_, Professor - "

The familiar sarcastic bite told Byleth enough about the identity of this individual.

"What are you doing here, Felix? Weren't you back in Fraldarius territory?" She mumbled, barely lifting her head to glance briefly at the dark-haired man.

"Yes, but - no. More importantly - when was the last time you ate? Have you even slept?" Felix ignored her tired questions, walking with force around her desk and grabbing her shoulders firmly. Usually, at this point, Byleth would chuckle quietly and ruffle his hair.

Byleth, however, didn't have enough energy for that.

"Don't remember," she answered shortly, and - _Ugh_. Why did her head hurt so much?

She vaguely heard Felix's panicked voice, and the sound of his footsteps running off echoing in her skull, and then she was alone, the world spinning around her, the air pressing down on her and the sounds of children outside playing and the pulsing of blood in her ears -

Then all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open.

She vaguely registered the feeling of cold cloth on her forehead, and the snug blankets surrounding her along with the Armoured Bear Stuffy Jeralt had given her so many years ago, next to her.

The moment she gained full coherence and control over her mental faculties, Byleth realised she was in her room, and in her bed.

And then she started to get up. She must've passed out; how much time had elapsed? She had to get back to work now - if not, there was absolutely no way to finish planning the wedding in time.

But just as she stumbled onto her feet, the door to her room swung open, and her gaze met harsh amber eyes.

Byleth silently looked at Felix, then looked at the tray of warm soup in his hands. She looked back up at his cold stare.

Then she sat back down on her bed.

Felix carefully set down the tray, before rounding on Byleth like a wolf protecting his pride. "You're a despicable idiot, you know? What kind of pathetic moron gets up without eating for several days?" He spat harshly, holding the bowl and violently scooping up soup.

Byleth quietly shrugged and reached for the bowl, which he sharply pulled out of her reach. "Stay. Put." The vehement hiss through his teeth was enough for Byleth's shoulders slump in defeat.

She could feel the familiar sensation of disappointment in herself welling up; the unspeakable fury at her incapability to handle even the smallest things, even her own precious students' most important moment in life. The overwhelming anger at herself made her unbeating heart tighten, and she shifted, her hand clutching at her aching chest. Hot tears pricked at her eyes, but even then they refused to fall.

Byleth cursed her emotionless expression.

Felix seemed to catch on, though. "Don't... beat yourself up over it. You were only out for a day, so you still have a full week. No one blames you."

His voice was filled with hesitation, but even then he reached out to place his hand roughly on Byleth's head and silently ruffle her hair.

Byleth sank back into her pillows in relief. One week was likely enough, and she could still do paperwork in bed. She looked back up at Felix, who was mutely ladling soup and offering it to her, his gaze fixated on her nose.

Quietly, she opened her mouth and drank the warm, hearty soup. The flavours burst on her tongue, and the corner of her lips quirked up. Byleth could feel the edges of drowsiness lapping at her again, but she wanted to stay awake, even as the drunkenness of sleep spread through her mind. She gazed at Felix's pale face. "Felix?"

The man blinked, before looking at her dryly. "What is it, Byleth?" Yet his voice betrayed his concern, and his hand holding the spoon shook in relief.

Byleth smiled slowly, languidly. "I love you," she murmured, before her eyes fluttered shut and she returned to the clutches of slumber.

Felix froze, his cheeks turning warm. In a mild panic, he looked at her sleeping figure. "You - you," he stuttered to the sleeping woman, before placing down the bowl and spoon. He sank onto the chair, his hands covering his face though there was no one around to see his embarrassment.

"You vile woman," Felix muttered viciously, voice muffled and ears red. "How could you say it before me?"

•

The wedding went on as planned and passed rather uneventfully. Byleth, back on her feet, had presided over and announced the couple as man and wife at Mercedes' request.

It was the end of the party and Byleth could not be happier. Despite her continually blank expression, her cheeks were pink with joy. Her heart seemed to be overflowing with pride for her students, and seeing them joined together in a literal Goddess-blessed matrimony made her the happiest she could be.

As Mercedes and Sylvain made to leave to the cheers of their classmates, Mercedes turned around and locked eyes with Byleth. With a quick wink, Mercedes swiftly turned back around, flinging the bouquet over her head. The flowers flew over the crowd of outstretched hands, seemingly dipping down -

\- when a strong gust of wind blew past and the bouquet sailed straight into Byleth's hands.

Byleth blinked in surprise, before she spotted Annette lowering her hands and the traces of a magic circle shimmering away in the air.

Confusion filled her mind, and Byleth turned around to ask Annette what that was for.

"Byleth."

She paused, staring at the man on one knee before her.

"I can't believe I lost to you. That you said it before me."

Byleth wasn't sure if her ears were ringing.

"And I'm only going to say this once, alright? I want you to be my wife. Please say yes. Let's get married and stay together until we die."

Byleth's eyes were hot, and - were those tears? Were tears rolling down her cheeks?

Felix thrust forward the ring in his hand, his warm, heated amber gaze flashing to Byleth before flicking away, his cheeks flushed.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. I'm spiralling into the deep end that is the Felix Hugo Fraldarius abyss, and I'm not mad at all.


End file.
